


I don't have much time

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Chloe goes to Hell, F/M, Happy Ending, Lucifer's brothers show up, Now with a chapter 2, Tumblr Prompt, for a hot second - Freeform, pun intended, they arent very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: Chloe has never seen him like this. There is real panic in his eyes and it’s scaring her.“Look, I don’t have much time,” Lucifer says, voice thready, “But I wanted to say that I love you,” the words spill out, hurried and painfully honest. “If I was ever capable of such a thing, I loved you. Don’t forget that.”(Now with a Bonus Chapter 2)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 66\. “Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”

Lucifer bursts into the precinct, sans jacket, looking more windblown and frantic than Chloe has ever seen him. His eyes are wild and he just short of runs over to her, long legs eating up the ground. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe says, startled. “What’s wrong?” she asks, taking in his appearance. He doesn’t slow as she approaches, but rather nearly bowls into her, hands catching at her. She grips him tight at the elbows as his hands lift to her face. He brings his mouth down on hers, rushed and messy. He pulls back and just looks at her, his whole expression _distraught_.

She’s never seen him like this. There is real panic in his eyes and it’s scaring her.

“Look, I don’t have much time,” he says, voice thready, “But I wanted to say that I love you,” the words spill out, hurried and painfully honest. “If I was ever capable of such a thing, I loved you. Don’t forget that.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe says, feeling like she’s just been shot, everything is too fast and she can't breathe. “ _Lucifer_! What is going on,” and it comes out of her mouth as a demand in her fear.

“My brothers are coming for me, to take me back, I’m sorry - I’m so sorry.”

Suddenly, there are two very tall, very large men behind him that Chloe can swear weren’t there before. Their faces are hard and unfeeling. “Release the human, Lucifer,” says one and he does so, slipping away from her grip like smoke.

“It’s time,” says the other, voice low like the toll of a bell.

“Please,” Lucifer begs. “ _Please_ , not yet.”

“It is too late for that,” says the first. Then there’s a great gusting of wind that sends papers flying and when they settle, all three men are gone.


	2. But Wait There's More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is both exactly and nothing like she pictured it. They land in a desert, it’s all stinging sand and burning winds. Pandemonium lies in the distance before them, massive stone walls encircling it, like the great sprawling cities of ancient times.
> 
> There’s something about being here that makes her feel weirdly powerful, like her words hold a weight they didn’t before. She starts to figure out why when they come across their first demon who looks nothing like Maze, and it’s horrible, twisted form drops into a kneel.
> 
> “My Lady,” it says in a voice like hisses over her senses like the prickle of insect legs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now with a bonus chapter 2!

Chloe paces in Lucifer’s penthouse, Amenadiel and Maze watch her rove back and forth with increasing concern.

“So if the fastest way to get there is to die-”

“ _No_.” Maze’s refusal is sharp and final. Well, that’s probably for the best.

“You’d only go to the Silver City anyway,” Amenadiel says with a sigh.

Chloe huffs, and folds her arms. “What about you, Amenadiel? His brothers were the ones that took him, can you get me there?”

“There’s nothing I can do, Chloe. If they have taken him back to Hell he is beyond my reach. I can’t help you.”

“What do you mean you can’t.” Chloe fairly snaps at Amenadiel, patience wearing thin. “You can’t or you _won’t_?”

“I _can’t_ ,” Amenadiel repeats tersely, “I have Fallen. I cannot take you there.”

Chloe thinks, chewing at her lip. “Can you contact someone who can?”

Amenadiel blinks. “Perhaps,” and there’s something bright in his eyes.

Apparently that person is their Father, who is God himself.

*

God, surprisingly, is a really nice dude. Not that Chloe had a whole lot of opinions on the subject, but He clasps Chloe’s hands warmly, says that He can fix things since it’s His own sons’ interference that caused the issue.

“I can’t interfere most of the time, that’s the drawback of free will,” He says, voice gentle, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I do what I can, when I can, but most of the time my hands are tied.”

He shoots a stern look at two very subdued looking angels, nothing like the stony faced men they had been at the precinct. “Humans aren’t even supposed to have proof about the Divine.”

Thunder rumbles ominously outside. Chloe shoves down the nerves that jitter down her spine and decides to treat God just like she does Lucifer - as a strange, but normal, person.

“Yeah, well, disappearing Lucifer in the middle of a crowded bullpen kinda let the cat out of the bag,” Chloe says, half joking.

God laughs, and suddenly the sun is shining and birds are singing and Chloe feels like she could walk on air.

“Yes, but I’m glad you had Amenadiel call me, the sooner this oversight is corrected the better,” God tells her.

“But -” one angel starts and the Look that God shoots him silences him instantly.

“Now, Zadkiel and Raphael are going to fly you to the Infernal Realm, but they can only access the outskirts of the city. You’ll have to walk the rest of the way.”

“It won’t be a problem.” Chloe nods.

God laughs again. “For you, I don’t think it will be.”

Maze strides up, looks God up and down insolently, and hands Chloe her two knives. God seems rather amused by it instead of offended.

“Hopefully, you won’t need them, but I’d rather you have them just in case,” Maze says. Her expression is aloof, but Chloe knows better.

“Thank you, Maze.” She infuses as much gratitude into her words as Maze can stand.

“You better bring him back.” Maze spins on her heel and vanishes into the shadows of Lucifer’s penthouse.

“Right,” Chloe says and looks towards Lucifer’s two brothers. “Let’s get this over with.”

The bigger one approaches, Raphael, Chloe thinks. He’s not quite as tall as Dan, but he’s wide and heavyset. He offers her a hesitant smile, bright against his dark skin. “If I may,” he asks, his big hands are gentle as they wrap around her. Then he spreads massive, bronze colored wings, and Earth disappears.

*

Hell is both exactly and nothing like she pictured it. They land in a desert, it’s all stinging sand and burning winds. Pandemonium lies in the distance before them, massive stone walls encircling it, like the great sprawling cities of ancient times.

“I don’t see why we have to do this,” the other angel, Zadkiel, says, and kicks at a rock. 

Chloe’s temper flares, hot and sharp. “You don’t see why you have to do this? Really?” she says, tersely. “Well, allow me to explain it to you.” She spends most of the walk to the city chastising them for their stupidity, their disobedience, their utter presumptuousness, that has led them here.

Raphael takes it quietly, hands flexing with distress now and again, but Zadkiel tries to argue.

“No,” Chloe uses the full might of her Mom Voice. “You’re the reason we’re in this mess, so _shut up_.” To her surprise, he does.

There’s something about being here that makes her feel weirdly powerful, like her words hold a weight they didn’t before. She starts to figure out why when they come across their first demon who looks nothing like Maze, and it’s horrible, twisted form drops into a kneel.

“My Lady,” it says in a voice like hisses over her senses like the prickle of insect legs. 

The demons that congregate in the city, that serve in the inner walls, part before her and her two angelic escorts like the Red Sea. They bow or kneel or press various limbs to their chest, the words “My Lady,” traveling like a susurrus throughout, hushed and reverent. 

They reach Lucifer’s palace, are led into his throne room without objection. He sits on a throne in abject misery, listless. Chloe’s heart cries out to see it. He looks defeated.

“You have visitors, my Lord,” his underling informs.

“Send them away, Pruflas. I have no wish to see anyone,” he commands, his voice dull.

“Not even me?” Chloe asks.

His head snaps up. He stares at them in shock. “ _No_ ,” he says, getting to his feet. “You can’t be here,” he says, voice caught between anger and fear.

“Wanna bet?” she retorts, placing his hands on her hips.

“No, Chloe, _please_ ,” he says, striding over to her, “You can’t be here, Hell is no place for someone like you.”

“It’s not for you either, anymore.” Still, she doesn’t stop him when he grabs her arms just a hair too tight.

“If you care for me at all, you’ll choose to return to the Silver City. You can never be happy here, Chloe, the Infernal Realm won’t -” he halts and his gaze dips. If she didn’t know how rattled he was, she would swear he was looking at her boobs.

Then he reaches out and brushes his fingers against her sternum. Something flutters against her ribcage, makes her go lightheaded, vision dancing with spots.

“You’re still alive,” he breathes. “Your soul - you aren’t dead.”

“Of course I’m not dead,” she retorts and smacks his hands away. “We’re here to take you back.”

“I don’t understand,” he says, and then he seems to take in the two angels standing a few paces behind her on either side. “Esiachem,” he sneers.

They don’t seem any happier about seeing Lucifer than he does.

“Right, and what do you two have to say to Lucifer?” Chloe says to them in a voice that brooks no argument.

“We’re sorry, Lucifer,” they chorus obediently, if a bit begrudgingly.

Zadkiel grumbles under his breath.

“I’m sorry, did you have something you would like to add?” Chloe asks, words sharp.

“No,” he mutters sullenly.

“What was that?”

“I said _no_ ,” he repeats louder.

Chloe turns her head from him in clear dismissal. Lucifer stares back at her in astonishment.

“You…” he starts, “What did you do to them?”

She feels her cheeks color faintly, “I might have yelled at them a little bit.”

“On top of Father yelling at us, too,” Zadkiel says resentfully.

“ _…Father_ yelled at you?” Lucifer says, aghast.

“They jumped the gun in sending you back to Hell. Your Dad never approved it, and he wasn’t too happy to hear about it,” Chloe explains, giving the angels a sour look. Raphael shuffles his feet, looking contrite, but Zadkiel only folds his arms and looks away. “So they’re here to fix things and fly us back up.”

“I get to come back?” Lucifer says slowly, starting to get the picture, something heartbreakingly like joy spreading out across his face.

“ _Yes_ ,” Chloe says with exaggerated exasperation, mouth curled. “Unless you want to stay here?”

“No,” Lucifer says quickly. “No, I want to go back home.”

She smiles at him, warm. _Home_ , with her. She reaches out and entangles their fingers. “Then let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there, now y'all have a happy ending :D

**Author's Note:**

> #D: #ive made myself sad #this probably wasn't what you wanted lol #just imagine after this chloe personally goes to hell to retrieve him #and scolds a bunch of angels #who are now very scared of her


End file.
